


What a Joker

by joacamole



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Joker - Freeform, Joker smut, Profanity, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, arthur fleck - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joacamole/pseuds/joacamole
Summary: You were having a rough day until you ran into your shy neighbor, Arthur. Turns out he isn't so shy after all.
Relationships: Arthur/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	What a Joker

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pure NSFW so if you're uncomfortable with smut then this is not for you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You were having such a bad day. Your job had just fired you over a mistake you didn't even make. Your terrible trait of not saying anything because you're scared of being yelled at by a stranger kept you from standing up for yourself.

You walk into the old dark and gloomy building that you call your home and make your way to the elevator. That elevator always scared you so much, it didn't even work half the times. The only way to get it fixed was if they raised prices on rent to pay off for the damage, but no one was willing to give up money, especially during these trying times.

You walk into the elevator and before the door could close you heard a voice.

'Wait, hold the elevator', who could that possibly be at such a late hour?

You put your foot in front of the closing doors and it stopped. You look up and see a man in a red suit with clown makeup. That is oddly strange, but you somehow feel like you've seen this man before.

'Thank you', he smiled and out of curiosity you asked him, 'do you live here?' 

He looked up at you and chuckled, 'Yeah, my name is Arthur.' Arthur. He lived right across from your apartment. 

'Ah, yes Arthur, you live right across from me, sorry I didn't recognize you. I like the new look by the way.' It was quite a strange look, but it did look good on him. He was always so shy, so this was a surprise to you.

'Thanks, I'm going to be on the Murray Franklin show soon, so I'm just trying to get used to this new look.' Huh, Murray Franklin, the town talk show. You loved watching Murray.

'That's pretty cool, I like Murray', you gave him a smile. 

'Me too, I've always looked up to him', he looked at the floor and grinned. You could tell he had a soft spot for Murray.

'There's some spots in your makeup that are not very clear, I've got some makeup of my own if you'd like me to cover it up for you', you really just wanted an excuse to keep talking to him, you felt comfortable talking to him.

'Are you sure?' He asked you, and you nodded reassuringly, 'that is if you don't have anything to do right now.' 

'No, I've got some time to kill.' 

The elevator finally reached your floor after being stuck like usual, it didn't even bother you that it did that anymore. The two of you made your way into your apartment, 'make yourself at home,' you told him. You went into your room to get your makeup while he sat down at the dinner table. 

'I've gone to a few protests, so I have all the colors that you used on your face', you said while pulling up a chair next to him. He took his red blazer off and sat face to face with you. His legs grazed yours while he sat closer to the edge of the chair. 

You began to apply makeup and he giggled.

'What's so funny?' You asked him sarcastically. 'It tickles a little bit but keep going it feels good.' 

You got closer to his face in order to see where you were drawing. You put your hand on his shoulder to get a better balance. 

'You've got some pretty eyes', he complimented you and you blushed, 'you got some beautiful pairs yourself.'

You reached to get the red paint and accidentally slipped your hand on his thigh, 'oops sorry, Arthur.' He grinned, 'sorry for what?' You looked up at him to see if he was joking. 'For accidentally putting my hand on your thigh, I didn't mean to'. He looked you in the eyes and smirked, 'are you sure you didn't mean to?' You looked down and your hand was still on his thigh, you looked higher up and you saw the hard on he had. 'Arthur...' He grabbed your chin and made you look into his eyes. 

'Are you scared?' You could see his greenish/blueish eyes become darker. You shook your head and he grabbed your hand and placed it on his crotch. Your eyes widened. 

You started rubbing it and he let out a small moan. You could feel your panties become wetter as his eyes rolled back. 

You reached for his shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons, freeing his bare chest. He looked at you straight in the eyes before bringing his face closer to yours and placing kisses on your jawline. The feeling of his lips on your skin brought goosebumps to your skin. He was smooth and gentle. His lips finally reached yours and he kissed you softly before letting you into him. Your tongues touched and he tasted like cigarettes, which usually isn't a turn on but the way he was making you feel made you long for more of his taste. 

He bit your lip and then parted from you, 'is this what you want?', he asked reassuring that you were okay with what he was doing. You nodded and he smiled. 

He pulled your shirt over your head leaving only your bra, he single handedly undid the clips from behind and revealed your tits. He brought his lips down and kissed around your nipple. His hands running through your body like he owned you, wildly bringing shivers to your whole body. His hand landed on your left tit and he cupped it. He sucked your right breast and you couldn't help but let out moans. He was making you go wild.

His hands lowered to your thighs, rubbing them up and down while kissing you passionately. You were so wet for him that you couldn't wait much longer to feel him inside of you. 'Arthur please... I'm so wet', you moaned into his mouth. 'Oh yeah? You're wet for me?' You nodded and he brought his hand closer to your panties. His kissing began to get faster as he got closer to your clit. 

He slipped his hand into your panties and you could feel his smile grow bigger through the kissing. 'God, you're so wet for me', he massaged the outer part of your pussy and you couldn't help but let out a moan. He brought his lips down to your neck and bit it while sliding one finger into your pussy. You felt your skin explode into goosebumps, the pleasure you were feeling was unimaginable. 

You looked down at his cock and you could see it throbbing inside of his pants, he needed to be released. Your hand slid down to his zipper and you undid it, releasing his length into your hands. He was so big and hard. You stroked it up and down at the same rhythm of his finger inside of you. You rubbed his pre-cum over his length and down onto his balls. He moaned at your movement.

He slipped another finger into your pussy and you could feel yourself getting closer already, you need him now. 'Please Arthur, I need you right now. Please.' You were so desperate to feel his long length inside you. 'How much do you want my cock inside of you?' The pleasure of his fingers going in and out of your pussy made you at loss for words. 'A lot, please, I need you to fuck me right now, Arthur, I am begging you.' He smirked and then pulled his fingers out of you while leaving you with the pleasure of his fingers still running through you. 

He picked you up and brought you into the living room where he threw you onto the couch. 'I'm going to fuck you so hard' His eyes were so dark now. 'Please, you don't know how bad I want you inside of me right now.' He grabbed your waist and adjusted himself at your entrance. He looked at you and smirked, slowly sliding himself into you. You felt a sting but the deeper he buried himself in you, the less you felt it. 'How does that feel?' He asked you. 'It feels so good, you feel so good, Arthur', he smiled and slid his length even deeper into you. 

The feeling of having him inside of you was a feeling you had never felt before with anyone. He began to slide in and out of you, you moaned so loud. 'Fuck...' He let out a small moan as he started to pick up the pace. He reached down to grab your hair, while bringing his lips down to kiss you.

He bit your lips and brought his mouth up to your ears. His tongue tracing your outer ear before whispering, 'Say my name', his thrusts got faster and his grip on your hair tightened. 'Ar... Arthu-', he was fucking you so hard that you couldn't even say his name. 'Fuck... Arthur', he smiled at the sound of you moaning out his name. 'Say it louder', his pace just kept getting faster and you could feel your stomach tingling, you were so close. 'ARTHUR' your eyes were closed shut and he kept thrusting. 'God, the way you moan my name...', his hands traced every inch of your body. 'I'm- I'm about to come', you said as his length was rubbing against every possible pleasure point inside of you.

'Me too', He moaned breathlessly. 'Come on my stomach, please, Arthur', you were so full of shivers now. 

Just like that, your body let loose and Arthur pulled out of you and shot his hot cum all over your stomach and breasts. The hotness of his cum made your body explode into goosebumps. 'Holy fuck', Arthur said breathlessly while his body fell on top of yours, covering the both of you in his cum. You were both sweating so much.

You both laid there for a while without saying anything to each other. You wished this moment would last forever. You listened to his heart racing inside of his chest, the same pace as yours.

Arthur lifted his head to look at you, his face paint was all smeared. You smiled at him and he smiled back. He planted kisses all over your face and finally gave you one last kiss on your lips. 

He stood up and went to get his pants. You couldn't help but stare at his ass. You never thought you would fall for this man but here you were. 'I guess I'm going to have to get my face repainted', he said coming back into the living room. 'Or... you could shower it off and repaint it from the beginning?' You smirked at him, 'That's also an option.'

'And I could join you...', you bit your lip hoping that he would agree. 'That sounds like an even better idea', his smile was from ear to ear. 

He picked you up and held your naked body against his, his face was so close to yours. You could still smell his cigarette breath which drove you wild. 

He kissed your nose and let go of you. He picked up his blazer from your dinner table and headed towards the door. You were confused.

'But that idea is going to have to wait until another time. Don't forget to watch Murray Franklin tonight, it's going to be good', just like that he slammed the door behind him, leaving you completely alone and naked in your apartment.

What a joker.


End file.
